


Liam, don't do it! (English version)

by laurel_snart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Liam prepared breakfast but Theo refuses to get out of bed. What better idea than to play a joke to wake him up?(I suck at summaries, please read to find out what happens with this two)





	Liam, don't do it! (English version)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my first language but I did my best (hope so). I wrote this a week ago and I decided to give it a chance. If there are any mistakes, I would like to know so I can get better.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it and I'll see you soon!!  
> Peace <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: characters are not my property.

The day was quite hot, and in spite of the black clouds covering the sky, the atmosphere presented an overwhelming heaviness. Liam was in the kitchen preparing breakfast: it was early enough to be up, but the heat had prevented him from sleeping, so he decided to get out of bed and do something productive; once he had everything ready he went up to his room, leaving the food on the table.

He smiled as soon as he entered his room: Theo was still asleep, hugging a pillow while snoring slightly. The rain had begun to fall outside, but the boy didn't flinch in any way, just babbled a little in his sleep. Dunbar knew that his boyfriend used to talk asleep, but the taller one did not believe him when he said, although the beta suspected he was embarrassed to do so.

He sat next to his partner and began to caress his cheek. - Theo, time to get up - the chimera just buried his face in the pillow. - C'mon darling. Breakfast is done.

Raeken muttered something but the words sounded drowned. Liam sighed, and a few moments later an idea occurred to him, something that nobody would like to wake up to early, especially a weekend. He kissed the nape of the older one's head in the form of an anticipatory apology, as he sensed that he would be angry for a long time.

\- Baby, if you do not get up I'll open the curtains - he said as he got up and went to the window.

\- LIAM DON'T DO IT! - The green-eyed boy shouted as he sat abruptly on the bed. The scraggly hair, the rosy cheeks and the dream still present in his eyes made him look younger than he really was, and despite how nice he looked, the wolf could not help but laugh.

\- I'm sorry, I'm really sorry - he apologized when he managed to compose himself - I couldn't resist.

A pout adorned the lips of the tallest. - You weren't going to do it, were you?

\- No darling - replied the blue-eyed - Do you want to go to breakfast now?

Theo shook his head.

\- What if I carry you? - The chimera seemed to think for a few moments before reaching out to his boyfriend; Liam smiled and went towards him, taking him by the armpits and pulling him towards his body. Theo hugged his neck and wrapped his legs around his waist while resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

The blue-eyed young man went down the stairs and deposited his partner carefully in a chair, but before he could get away the taller one took his face and kissed him tenderly. The lips of both boys moved slowly, demonstrating the love they felt for each other; the kiss tasted like the blueberries that Liam had eaten while cooking and ... mint?

\- You brushed your teeth - said the beta when they separated, not a question but a statement.

\- Maybe? - replied the other boy blushing. - Are you upset?

The lacrosse player left a chaste kiss in his mouth before answering: - Of course not baby.

They had breakfast in the company of the rain, talking about unimportant things and laughing for the simple reason of being able to do it. A couple of hours later they were in the armchair watching a movie, Theo with his head on the shoulder of the beta.

A normal day was strange for them, but they liked to take advantage of every moment, more if they were with the person they loved the most.


End file.
